thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кайо Судо
Kayo Sudou is a tailor from Enbizaka in Snakeland. Around EC 842, Elluka Clockworker switched bodies with her, using the Body Swap technique. She commits the Deadly Sin of Envy. History Enbizaka Murders Kayo was a skilled tailor and the talk of the Enbizaka neighborhood. Around EC 842, she encountered Elluka Clockworker who, out of envy, swapped bodies with the tailor, leaving Kayo with Elluka's pink-haired body.The Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Part VII. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka Afterwards, the tailor became concerned by the fact that her "lover" was unfaithful to her and never returned home.The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - 「私というものがありながら　家に帰ってきやしない」 One day, she saw him on the mainstreet with another woman in a beautiful red kimono. Disgusted, Kayo leftThe Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - 歩くその姿こらえきれず　その場所をすぐ離れたの and later murdered the woman with her scissors before retailoring the red kimono for herself. The next day, she saw him in front of the bridge being comforted by a girl with a green sash. Believing her to be the type of girl her lover likedThe Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - ああそんな子が好みなのね, Kayo later killed her as well and retailored the green sash. The day after, she found him in front of the hairpin shop buying a yellow hairpin for a child. The tailor thought the young girl and him were in a relationshipThe Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - 年端もいかぬ女の子に　黄色いかんざし買い与えて and later murdered her like the rest, taking her hairpin. Kayo, realizing her "lover" was not coming home, decided to confront him dressed in the clothes taken from the women she killed.The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - 会いに来てくれないのならば こちらから会いに行きましょう However, when she finally came to him, he greeted her as if she was a stranger and Kayo, angered by his greeting, killed him with her scissors.The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - それにしてもひどい人ね「はじめましてこんにちは」 なんて まるで他人みたいじゃない As a result, she had successfully murdered an innocent family of four whom she mistook for her lover and his female suitors. With the entire town in a panic over the recent string of killings, Kayo continued on with her work with her scissors in hand.The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ　鋏を片手に一生懸命 Legacy Long after Kayo's death, few accurate historical documents would exist about her and the Eastern region she lived in, leaving the truth about her relatively unknown. Some accounts would claim she had dark hair while others would say it was peach-colored. One of these documents, the Magic East Record, would note that she had caused an incident that shook the world but its validity would be unknown.Evils Kingdom Website Profiles Personality and Traits Kayo was considered amicable and friendly by the townspeople of Enbizaka.The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka - 気立てのよさと確かな腕で　近所でも評判の娘 However, she harbored an insidious feeling of envy towards women who were with the man she loved, feeling greatly hurt and disgusted by those she assumed her "lover" cheated with and thought he was pitiful for even dating a child (who was actually his youngest daughter.)The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka - 一体何をしようというの？　本当に見境がないのね Kayo held a psychopathic determination to murder the man's wife and daughters in order to silence themThe Tailor Shop at Enbizaka -あなた好みの女になったわ どう？わたしきれいでしょう？ and obtain their articles of clothing that she believed he found appealing about them. This insanity extended to her own delusions that the family she murdered had been part of her "lover's" philandering antics and was angered when he greeted her like a total stranger.The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka -「はじめましてこんにちは」なんて まるで他人みたいじゃない Skills and Abilities Kayo was admired by many for her talent in tailoring kimonos.The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka - 気立てのよさと確かな腕で　近所でも評判の娘 She was also skilled enough to not be discovered committing her heinous crimes by anyone in Enbizaka. Character Connections Unfaithful Lover: Kayo Sudou's fantasized lover. Kayo loved him deeply and was hurt by his unfaithful attitude, often crying as she worked in her tailor shop and wishing to become more attractive to him, such as by using the clothing of his other perceived mistresses. Despite her love for him, Kayo was also disgusted with her lover's unscrupulous courting and became deeply offended when he acted as though he didn't know her. Red Kimono Girl: A perceived mistress of Kayo's lover. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her lover and her beautiful appearance, believing that her clothing was key to achieving it for herself. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl. Green Sash Girl: A perceived mistress of Kayo's lover. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her lover and her beautiful appearance, believing that her clothing was key to achieving it for herself. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl. Yellow Hairpin Girl: A perceived mistress of Kayo's lover. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her lover and astonished at her youth, while still believing her article of clothing could be of use to achieve her lover's affection. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl. Elluka Clockworker: A sorceress Kayo met. Kayo ran into Elluka sometime before her murder of the girls and the sorceress swapped bodies with her, leaving her with Lukana Octo's pink-haired body. Lukana Octo: A body Kayo inhabits. Kayo displays no acknowledgment of being in a new body, although her appearance had been changed completely because of it. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Kayo's name is a pun on her romanization; when read in its eastern format, it becomes Sudookayo (ストーカーよ) or "I'm a stalker".The Heavenly Yard -March 5, 2009- カヨ=スドウはそのまま「ストーカーよ」。 *Kayo's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Luka, with Kayo's name beginning with the letters "ka". *Kayo is inspired by the Kuchisake-onna, a popular Japanese urban legend who, according to myth, was a woman mutilated by a jealous husband and returned as an evil spirit; the ghost of the mutilated woman asks her victims, "Am I beautiful?" before killing them with a pair of scissors. Curiosities *Lukana Octo, Kayo's eventual body, was also a tailor.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV *In Capriccio Farce, the real name of Ma is listed as "Kayo Sudou", referring to Kayo's body that she is inhabiting.Capriccio Farce PV *According to the Evils Kingdom booklet, Kayo received a fake pair of scissors along with Lukana's body and being burdened with a Deadly Sin, implicating she was possessed by the Demon of Envy but wielded a replica of the vessel.The Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Part VII. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka Gallery Song Apparitions= Tailorshopatenbizaka2.jpg|Kayo as depicted in The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka IMG 1111.PNG|Kayo with the stolen clothes kayo 2.png|Kayo's appearance in Heartbeat Clocktower |-| Misc= Pcard ruka.jpg|Seven Deadly Sin Playing Card featuring Kayo Kayo.png|Kayo on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Kingdom luka.jpg|Kayo's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website KayFOR.png|Kayo as she appears in the Evils Forest booklet Appearances *The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka (first appearance) *Heartbeat Clocktower (appears in PV) *Capriccio Farce (mentioned in PV) *Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 References }}